The present invention relates to novel chemical conjugates of psychotropic drugs and organic acids, and uses thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to novel chemical conjugates of psychotropic drugs (which may also have anti-proliferative activity and/or chemosensitization activity), and organic acids selected so as to reduce side effects induced by the psychotropic drugs and/or so as to exert an anti-proliferative activity, and uses thereof in the treatment of psychotropic and/or proliferative disorders and diseases and in chemosensitization. The novel chemical conjugates of the present invention are characterized by minimized adverse side effects as compared to prior art psychotropic drugs.
Psychotropic drugs are pharmacological agents that act mainly in the central nervous system (CNS) by modulating neuronal signals transduction. Psychotropic drugs are therefore known, and are referred to herein, as pharmacological agents that exert an activity in the CNS to thereby treat a CNS associated impairment, and include, for example, anti-psychotic drugs, anti-depressants, anti-convulsants, anxiolytics, inhibitors of brain derived enzymes and the like.
Unfortunately, the administration of psychotropic drugs is typically associated with adverse side effects, such as seizures, headaches, fatigue, hyperactivity, dizziness, and many more, which severely limit their use. A comprehensive list of such side effects can be found, for example, in “The Merck Manual of Medical Information” (Merck & Co. Inc.).
Neuroleptic drugs, for example, which are also known as neuroleptic agents or neuroleptics, are classical anti-psychotic drugs that are widely used in the treatment of central nervous system psychotic diseases and disorders, such as schizophrenia. The anti-psychotic efficacy of neuroleptics is attributed to their ability to antagonize/block central dopamine receptors. The neuroleptic drugs are known as typical anti-psychotic drugs and include, for example, phenothiazines, amongst which are aliphatics (e.g., chlorpromazine), piperidines (e.g., thioridazine) and piperazines (e.g., fluphenazine); butyrophenones (e.g., haloperidol); thioxanthenes (e.g., flupenthixol); oxoindoles (e.g., molindone); dibenzoxazepines (e.g., loxapine) and diphenylpiperidines (e.g., pimozide).
However, the administration of currently available neuroleptic drugs is frequently associated with adverse side effects. It is well known in the art that neuroleptic agents induce extrapyramidal symptoms, which include rigidity, tremor, bradykinesia (slow movement), and bradyphrenia (slow thought), as well as tardive dyskinesia, acute dystonic reactions and akathasia. In fact, about 5% of patients that are treated with chronic therapy of neuroleptic drugs for over a year develop pathology of tardive dyskinesia.
A different class of anti-psychotic drugs includes the atypical anti-psychotics. Atypical anti-psychotic drugs have a receptor binding profile that includes binding to central serotonin 2 receptors (5-HT2) in addition to dopamine D2 receptors. Atypical anti-psychotic drugs include, for example, clozapine, olanzapine and risperidone, and are generally characterized by high anti-serotonin activity and relatively low affinity to dopamine D2 receptors. Some atypical anti-psychotic drugs, such as clozapine, are known to further antagonize adherenic, cholinergic and histaminergic receptors.
Unlike the neuroleptics, atypical anti-psychotics cause minimal extrapyramidal symptoms and thus rarely cause tardive dyskinesias, akathasia or acute dystonic reactions. However, the administration thereof involves other side effects such as increase of body weight, mood disturbances, sexual disfunction, sedation, orthostatic hypotension, hypersalivation, lowered seizure threshold and, in particular, agranulocytosis.
The sever side effects that are associated with both typical and atypical anti-psychotic drugs, also referred to herein as anti-psychotics, establish a major limitation to their use and extensive efforts have been made to develop anti-psychotic drugs devoid of these side effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,764 discloses chemical conjugates of clozapine (an atypical anti-psychotic drug) and a fatty acid of 12-26 carbon atoms, preferably 16-22 carbon atoms. These conjugates are characterized by extended therapeutic effectiveness, which permits administration of lower doses thereof to yield an anti-psychotic therapeutic effect and thereby reduce the chances of developing serious side effects. Hence these conjugates are beneficial and advantageous over non-conjugated atypical anti-psychotic drugs. However, U.S. Pat. No. 6,197,764 fails to disclose such advantageous conjugates that include other anti-psychotic agents and is further limited to conjugates including long-chain fatty acids. It should be mentioned that ester conjugates of other anti-psychotics, mainly neuroleptics, and long-chain fatty acids are well known in the art. Nevertheless, such conjugates are aimed mainly at facilitating the brain penetration of the drug and are not designed to actively reduce or prevent side effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,930 discloses fluoro-substituted phenothiazine derivatives that have pronounced neuroleptic properties and a relatively low degree of undesired side effects. However, while some of the claimed fluoro-substituted phenothiazine derivatives of U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,930 include an acyl radical that has 1-17 carbon atoms in its chain, the experimental data is limited to phenothiazine derivatives that include only acyl radicals derived from either oxalic acid or maleic acid (i.e., organic acids that include 2 and 4 carbon atoms, respectively). The disclosed phenothiazine derivatives have longer therapeutic effect as compared to other known neuroleptics and are therefore characterized by a relatively low degree of induced side effects. The prolonged therapeutic effect of these compounds is mainly attributed to the phenothiazine substituents (e.g., fluoro and trifluoromethyl) while their conjugation with the organic acids is aimed chiefly at facilitating their pharmaceutical formulation.
Recent studies on the development of extrapyramidal symptoms as a result of treatment with psychotropic drugs, mainly neuroleptics, have suggested a mechanism that involves an imbalance in the dopaminergic receptors D1 and D2, which is further accompanied by decreased activity of the γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) system in the brain.
GABA is an important inhibitory neurotransmitter in the brain, which is known to affect mood stabilizing activity, anxiolytic activity and muscle relaxant activity, and is further known to be related to some central nervous system disorders and diseases. The recent studies on extrapyramidal symptoms suggest that GABA agonists may be further used to reduce neuroleptic-induced side effects and thus have an additional therapeutic potential.
Previous studies have already suggested that GABA agonists can interfere with other brain neurotransmitters and, in particular, with the dopamine system. Thus, it was found that GABA agonists can antagonize the neuroleptic-induced increase of dopamine receptors sensitivity and are therefore capable of improving neuroleptic-induced dyskinesia [1]. Furthermore, it was found that some known direct GABA agonists (e.g., muscimol and SL 76002) cause a biphasic effect on haloperidol-induced catalepsy, such that while low doses of the agonist inhibit the stereotypic catalepsy behavior, high doses of the agonist potentiate the haloperidol-induced catalepsy. Other studies have reported that GABA agonists further induce anti-convulsive activity [2].
The use of GABA agonists is limited since they include hydrophilic functional groups (e.g., a free carboxylic acid group and a free amino group) and therefore do not readily cross the blood brain barrier (BBB). However, it was found that chemical conjugation of such compounds with fatty amino acids or peptides could substantially facilitate their passage across the blood brain barrier (BBB) [3].
Indeed, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,947,579; 3,978,216; 4,084,000; 4,129,652 and 4,138,484 disclose that GABA-like compounds (compounds that are pharmacologically related to GABA) which are known to cross the blood brain barrier, such as γ-hydroxybutyrolactone, γ-hydroxybutyrate, aminooxyacetic acid, 5-ethyl-5-phenyl-2-pyrrolidone, 1-hydroxy-3-amino-2-pyrrolidone and β-(4-chlorophenyl)-γ-aminobutyric acid, when co-administered with neuroleptic drugs, allow the use of somewhat lower doses of neuroleptic drugs to obtain the same anti-psychotic effect as obtained with higher doses of neuroleptic drug without administering these GABA-like compounds and, at the same time, somewhat reduce extrapyramidal side effects. The same anti-psychotic effect is said to be obtained although lower doses of neuroleptic drugs are used because the GABA-like compounds are said to potentiate anti-psychotic activity of the co-administered anti-psychotic drug.
Recent studies revealed that some psychotropic drugs and, in particular, the phenothiazines, further exert a potent anti-proliferative activity in different cell lines, such as neuronal cells, glial cells, melanoma cells, breast cells, colon cells, prostate cells, lymphoma and leukemia, as well as in primary human keratocytes [4]. The “new half mustard type phenothiazines”, which is known to exert a specific inhibitory effect on calmodulin, were tested by the National Cancer Institute (NCI). The anti-proliferative activity of the phenothiazines was observed in the in vitro screen of 60 different human cancer cell lines. Some phenothiazines further showed significant inhibition of tumor growth in animal models. These findings are consistent with the low frequency of cancer occurrence in schizophrenic patients on neuroleptic medication, as compared with the general population.
WO 02/43652, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, teaches the use of various typical and atypical psychotropic agents in the treatment of proliferative diseases. In particular, WO 02/43652 teaches that cyclic psychotropic agents (e.g., tricyclic, bicyclic and monocyclic) can serve as effective agents in the treatment of numerous tumors, including glioma, melanoma, neuroblastoma, colon, lung and prostate cancers, as well as in the treatment of multi drug resistant (MDR) cancer cells, such as B16 melanoma cells (known to be resistant to doxorubicin and colchicine) and Neuroblastoma (SH-SY5T, resistant to 5-FU and doxorubicin). Moreover, apart from teaching the activity of psychotropic agents in the treatment of MDR cancer, WO 02/43652 further teaches the use of the psychotropic drugs as chemosensitizers, namely, as compounds that effectively sensitize cancer cells, particularly MDR cancer cells, to cytotoxic drugs.
However, although the teachings of WO 02/43652 are highly advantageous, Particularly with respect to the anti-proliferative and chemosensitization activity of psychotropic agents in the treatment of MDR cancer, the use of these psychotropic agents is highly limited by the adverse side effects induced thereby.
Butyric acid (BA) and 4-phenylbutyric acid (PBA), of which GABA is a derivative, are also known to act as differentiating and anti-proliferative agents in a wide spectrum of neoplastic cells in vitro [5]. Both the butyric acid and the 4-phenylbutyric acid are known as pleotropic agents and one of their most notable activities is the reversible increase of the acetylation level in nuclear histones, which leads to chromatin relaxation and changes in transcription activity [6]. It is assumed that this mechanism of action is further related to the anticancer activity of butyric acid and the 4-phenylbutyric acid.
Thus, the prior art teaches the use of psychotropic drugs in the treatment of central nervous system disorders and diseases, as well as in the treatment of proliferative disorders and diseases such as malignant and benign tumors and MDR cancer, as anti-proliferative agents and as chemosensitizers. The prior art further teaches the use of GABA agonists (including GABA itself) as potential agents for reducing neuroleptic-induced side effects as well as the use of butyric acid and derivatives thereof as anti-proliferative agents.
Nevertheless, there is still a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, psychotropic drugs characterized by improved therapeutic activity and yet reduced side effects, which can also serve as anti-proliferative drugs and as chemosensitizers.